1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the detection and prevention of identity theft based on fraudulent access to, or fraudulent use of, computer applications, networks, systems and devices, and more particularly to an automated system and method that uses a wireless device to authenticate the identity of the wireless device's user via a local or networked wireless connection when accessing secure computer applications, networks, systems and devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the following discussion, the term “entity” is used for illustrative purposes. In general, entities requiring authentication are individuals, data subjects or any electronic or computing devices that may be a subject whose identity requires some form of identity authentication.
Accurate authentication of the identity of users or entities accessing secure computer applications, networks, system and devices or otherwise engaging in secure transactions or activities is a problem that continues to grow. Many solutions have been introduced to detect or prevent unauthorized access to secure computer applications, hardware and software systems that attempt to determine through various means if an entity attempting to access a computer or application is the lawful and rightful user. Also, an increasing number of people rely on secure website applications to carry out their daily business. People conduct both their personal and job-related business using these secure applications. A growing number of people have given up conventional banking in favor of on-line banking to conduct a variety of secure transactions. Many consumers purchase goods and services on-line using sensitive credit card and related information. Even the purchase, sale and management of stocks and securities on-line via stock broker websites have become commonplace. Secure websites have become an integral part of our daily life, and due to the sensitive nature of the transactions and activities performed using these website applications, security is a primary concern. Financial websites are especially concerned with security and are continually adding requirements to reduce incidents of identity theft, as are electronic commerce (e-commerce) website applications. Additionally, there are a variety of on-line non-financial website applications requiring security, such as social networking sites, airline reservation sites, travel sites, media sites, sites where software may be downloaded, secure Internet portals, email sites and the like.
Many of the solutions employed by organizations to provide factual identity authentication for individuals attempting to access their secure websites and other computer applications are based on an authentication factor. Authentication factors are pieces of information used to authenticate or verify a person's identity on appearance or in a procedure for security purposes and with respect to individually granted access rights. Among the most well-known authentication factors are usernames and passwords that are required for access to a particular application. These authentication factors are typically known categorically as knowledge factors. That is, knowledge factors provide a form of authentication based on what an individual knows. Another example of a knowledge factor is a personal identity number or PIN, that is commonly used when individuals access an automatic teller machine (ATM). Other categories of authentication factors are ownership factors and inherence factors. Ownership factors are based on something an individual has, such as a wrist-band or a government-issued identification card. Inherence factors are based on something the individual is or does, such as fingerprint scans, retinal scans and other biometric forms of authentication.
Many highly secure websites and computer applications require more than one type of authentication factor for access. It has become widespread, especially for on-line banking applications, for individuals to apply knowledge factors as well as ownership factors to gain access to the on-line banking application. The ownership factors most commonly used are in the form of security tokens provided to, and maintained by, the individual users themselves.
A security token, also known as a hardware token, authentication token, cryptographic token, or key-fob, may be a physical device that an authorized user of computer applications or services is given to aid with the identity authentication process. The term security token may also refer to software tokens. Security tokens are used to prove one's identity electronically, as in the case of a customer trying to access their on-line bank account. The token is used in addition to, or in place of, a password to prove that the user is who they claim to be. The token acts like an electronic key to access something.
Hardware tokens are typically small enough to be carried in a pocket or purse and often are designed to attach to the user's keychain. Some may store cryptographic keys, such as an electronic digital signature. Some designs feature tamper resistant packaging, while others may include small keypads to allow entry of a PIN or a simple button to start a routine with some display capability to show a generated key number. Some hardware token designs incorporate a universal serial bus (USB) connector, radio frequency identification (RFID) functions or near field communications (NFC) functions that operate based on proximity to the device or application to be accessed. In fact, standard BLUETOOTH wireless interfaces enable the transfer of a secure generated passkey between a hardware token incorporating BLUETOOTH capability and secure device or application. Typical examples of this BLUETOOTH-based capability are the secure association between a mobile phone and a hands-free BLUETOOTH wireless ear-piece, between a mobile phone and a hands-free BLUETOOTH mobile phone application in an automobile and between a BLUETOOTH wireless mouse and a personal computer.
Software tokens may be in the form of electronic data provided to users of secure devices or applications. This electronic data is typically a string of numbers or alphanumeric characters provided to users engaged in a software session with a computer application. The software token electronic data may be sent to users in real-time to a secure device owned by the user while the user is attempting to access a secure application. A typical example of a software token is the automated sending of a string of numeric digits to a user's mobile phone via mobile-based short message service (SMS), commonly known as text messaging, while the user attempts access to an on-line banking website.
Furthermore, many hardware-based token solutions have been introduced to prevent unauthorized access to secure physical facilities. Accurate authentication of the identity of users or entities attempting to access office buildings, homes, automobiles, garages, gates, etc. has become somewhat routine. In many cases, so-called “proximity cards” are used as an ownership-based hardware token solution using radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, near field communications (NFC) or other electromagnetic communications mechanisms to obtain access to physically secure sites. These solutions typically require users to carry the physical hardware token with them, or have them nearby for use, and individuals may be required to carry and maintain multiple hardware tokens for access to multiple websites, computer applications, office buildings, etc. It is desirable, therefore, to have an automated system that enables individuals to use a single hardware token as a universal ownership authentication factor and the hardware device itself to be a commonly used device that individuals have with them at all times.
In today's culture, mobile phones and other similar wireless devices are items that most people carry with them at all times. They are necessities for most people when leaving the house and are unique among the items we deem necessary to keep with us. They are electronic communications devices and are connected to the largest networks in the world while typically supporting multiple wireless communications mechanisms and technologies. These wireless communications mechanisms include both long-range or network-based communications, as is used for cellular-based telecommunications networks, and local or point-to-point short-range communications, as is used for Wi-Fi- or BLUETOOTH-based data communications. The primary identifying characteristic of a particular wireless device is typically the dialable mobile directory number (MDN). The MDN can be up to 15 digits long and is a unique number worldwide among all wireless devices, regardless of country or telecommunications network operator. The format of the MDN has been standardized as the E.164 International Public Telecommunication Number by the International Telecommunications Union, a standards making organization within the United Nations. Because the MDN is unique worldwide to an entity's or individual's mobile service subscription and wireless device, it can be considered an extension of the unique identity of that wireless device's user.
Much of the utility of using an entity's or individual's wireless device as an extension of the identity of the user is enabled by the physical security of wireless devices. Wireless devices are inherently secure due to the properties of digital cellular telecommunications. Digital cellular technology has replaced analog cellular technology worldwide and with this advancement came cellular authentication. Cellular authentication uses a cryptographic security protocol and public key infrastructure that is only made possible by digital communications technology. This cryptographic security protocol prevents a mobile directory number from being used by any wireless device other than the one for which it was originally programmed. Examples of cryptographic security apparatus and methods are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,770 issued Apr. 29, 1980 to Hellman et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,582 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to Hellman et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The only way to re-use a mobile directory number with another device is by special secure provisioning performed within secure network platforms by the wireless network operator. When this secure provisioning occurs, the mobile directory number is securely and solely associated with the device for which it is used. In the case of GSM networks, the secure wireless device is the subscriber identity module, or SIM card, which is associated with an individual and unique mobile service subscription. This is why a SIM card can be used in any GSM-based mobile phone without notifying the wireless network operator. In the case of CDMA networks, the wireless device is the mobile phone itself as removable SIM cards are typically not commercially supported. The inherent nature of cellular authentication enables strong security of wireless devices. If the wireless device (e.g. a mobile phone) does not authenticate properly with the wireless network, wireless service is denied.